parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part fourteen of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Play Safe) (Both proud) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) (Both cheeky) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Narrator (of A Better View for Gordon for the US) - Alec Baldwin * Gordon's Driver - Knuckles * Gordon's Fireman - Shadow Transcript * Narrator: Montana is feeling grumpy. (Montana is grumpy) This is making Harry Hogwarts cross. (Harry is cross) * Harry Hogwarts: (crossly) Why are you complaining all the time? * Montana: (grumpily) Because I'm a big blue engine and I know everything. I shall complain whatever I want. You're just a small red engine with ideas above your station. * Tootle: (confused) I can't see any. * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Tootle: Where are they? * Montana: Any what? * Tootle: Ideas above the station. The sky's empty. * Harry Hogwarts: Like your smokebox, Tootle. * Narrator: Laughed Harry, but Montana was still grumpy. * Montana: One day I'll show you just a big engine can really do. * Tootle: So what can a big engine really do? * Montana: Not speak to silly little green engines for a start. * Narrator: Replied Gordon, and he puffed away. Later that day, Emelius Browne came to see him. * Emelius Browne: Montana, you'll be making one stop today with an empty express to test our new station. You can make up time afterwards. * Montana: Why can't Rustee Rails do it? He likes idling at stations. * Emelius Browne: You will do as you are told. (Montana obeys and collects his green and yellow Express coach and orange Express coach) * Narrator: Came the blunt reply. So Montana did. But he was still unhappy, and he grew sick too. * Montana: I just can't get up to speed. * Narrator: He moaned. * Shadow: It's time for your visit to the works your pipes are clogged. * Narrator: Said Shadow. At last, they approached the new station. Montana was impressed but his mood soon changed. In front of him was a blank wall and huge buffers. (Montana stops at the station) * Montana: What a boring view! * Narrator: He grunted. * Montana: Important engines like me should have a paramonic view where I can see people and people could see me. * Narrator: And he wheeshed angrily. Gordon was happy when it was time to leave. * Knuckles: Now you really can enjoy your run as long as your pipes will let you. * Narrator: Said his driver. * Montana: Come on, come on! I can go faster than this! * Narrator: Puffed Montana. * Montana: Sick? Me?! Never! * Narrator: But Montana began to feel more and more feeble, and soon, He came to a complete stop. * Montana: What's happened? * Narrator: His driver and fireman inspected him. * Shadow: Something's really broken inside you, Montana. * Narrator: Said Shadow. * Shadow: Now you're really will have to go to the works. * Narrator: Montana was still fuming when Harry arrived to collect his coaches. * Harry Hogwarts: Well, well, well! So much for know about anything. You got too puffed up in your boiler so it's serves you right. * Narrator: When Montana returned to the works a few days later, he was still boasting. * Montana: I am the finest engine on the Island of Sodor, properly the finest in the world. * Knuckles: Come on, Montana. We're going to the official opening at the new station. (Montana couples up to his red Express coach and puffs to the new station) * Narrator: Then there was trouble, As Montana approached the new station, neither the driver or fireman could apply his brakes. Something had jammed. The driver reduced steam, but Montana was still going too fast. (Knuckles struggles to reduce steam, but snaps the throttle, and throws it away as Montana whistles) * Montana: (gasps as he crashes into the paramonic view) Help me, pleeaase! * Emelius Browne: Well, Montana. * Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I knew you wanted a paramonic view, but this is not the way to achieve it. * Montana: Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir. * Narrator: Muttered Montana. When Montana was repaired again, he took Emelius Browne to the new station, for a second official opening. This time he arrived safely and everyone clapped and cheered as he pulled in. Mickey spoke to him. * Emelius Browne: (when Montana arrives safely, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, orange Express coach, and red Express coach) Your paramonic view is here to stay. I trusted you are always see through it, from the safety of your own rails. * Narrator: Montana heartily agreed. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino